


No one else can die

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5B AU, Angst, BAMF Lydia Martin, Bisexual Lydia Martin, But Malydia becomes canon, F/F, Lydia-centric fic, Malia gets hurt, Pansexual Malia Tate, everything's the same, mentions of dead people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: She felt so many people die before.Her grandma, some lady in a store, several people at once, Scott - more than once, Allison, Aiden and the list goes on.She can't think of her dying as well.





	No one else can die

To say everything was a mess in Beacon Hills, would be stating like the grass is green.

Ever since Prom Night of sophmore year, she knows.

But feeling people die has been a longwinded thing. Since before satan in a v-neck aka Peter Hale bit her.

Her grandma died and all she could say was "I knew she would", crying and upset she didn't tell anyone. Her dad was gobsmacked. Her mom was silent and calculated yet sad. That kind off is what her mom usually feels.

An old lady in a store suffering a stroke and in the ambulance a heart attack. "That poor woman" she thought. She didn't deserve this.

Erica and Boyd dying, didn't feel that nice either. Despite not being on the friendliest of terms, it still hurt that they died.

Several other people followed; the man at the pool was the first time she saw a dead body, dead dead. She was frightened and all Stiles did was yell at her. That didn't help.

But the worst times must've been when Allison and Aiden died. Allison who was her first real friend, dying after she saved someone else. Then Aiden wanted to become a good guy and got stabbed by the same people who killed her friend. She just accepted that she liked him but now he's gone.

Then later that year she found another body in a toilet on her way to a Pack Meeting with Kira in tow. She didn't want the Kitsune to see the state of the body, but the curious girl looked anyway. She felt numb, unlike Kira who looked shocked.

Senior Year rolled around and off course it was hell. Theo made her go catatonic. She felt paralised. She knew she wasn't dying, but sometimes it felt easier if she would be dead.

 

Weeks into this state of catatonia, something unlocked deep within her. The fighter spirit that she always had, a survivor. And it all pointed at one teenage girl. Malia Tate.

When they first met, the relationship was a bit difficult. Lydia didn't like meeting new people and Malia wasn't exceptionally friendly either. But then after the virus thing, Malia came to her house.

Everyone lied to me about him, more concerned about the fact I'd turn evil then me knowing where I come from. She was very angry, Lydia could tell.

Can I stay at your place? My dad's out of town and I don't want to stay at Stilinski's tonight. Sure, you're more than welcome.

They did all stuff normal teenage girls would do and it was the start of a great friendship. At least that's what she thought. Some feelings changed. Lydia has always had an eye for the ladies too; Allison, Erica, Cora and Kira. Those girls were pretty, but they weren't like Malia. She was different, in a good way.

Their friendship continued to grow stronger. Together with Kira it became as strong as her friendship with Allison. She feels guilty, but deep down she knows Allison wants her to be happy.

Malia constantly looks out for Lydia. She really had a secret heart of gold. You okay? Why is your heart beating so fast? You smell like grief, did you have another Allison nightmare? Why do you smell like blood today? The last one was because of her period. Malia promised her ice cream and invited Kira along. Ah, good times!

Lydia cares about Malia too. She tutored Malia because even if Scott and Stiles are really smart, they aren't organised at all and more often than not confuse her. She also gave Malia some pointers on her wardrobe, slight ones because Malia made a lot of weird choices work. Driver's ed was the most fun though. She's sad that one is over, although she's happy Malia got her licence so quickly. She was a fast learner after all.

Theo shot at Malia. The same guy responsible for brainwashing Liam, getting Kira experimented on, left her in this helpless state and killed Scott, even if it was for 15 minutes. HE... SHOT... HER...

In extreme pain, Malia went down. Off course it was laced with Wolfsbane.

Then Malia's other equally bad biological parent stood on her stomach, trying to flatten her like a cockroach. Screams of pain reached Lydia. She was crying for her friend. She found her. Corrine found her.

You can help her! HELP HER! Meredith yelled over and over again.

She thought of all the people she saw and felt die. Her mind went to Allison and Aiden. Her grandma. She found the determination. SHE WASN'T GOING TO DIE! A scream from deep within her unlocked and unleashed hell for people around her.

It was so loud that it reached the warehouse. It reached Malia. Lydia was too focused on her own fight in Eichen House. She got captured again but she felt it, Malia wasn't dead. She made her escape with Braeden and Deaton.

After everything ended and Kira sadly left for Mexico, it was just the two of them.

I remember the night when you looked for your mom. Theo shot you, your mom was killing you slowly. I-I almost felt you die, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose you too.

I know. The lights went down when Corrine was choking me. I asked Kira if she did something with the electricity. She said no. I couldn't think of anyone else cable of such a thing.

Malia hugged her, full body hug. Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't be here talking to you if it weren't for your Banshee scream. She was crying, it was mostly out of happiness.

Lydia's heart skipped a beat. It was a little soon, but she wanted to ask. Do you want to go on a date with me, not now but when we're both feeling better? Lydia's throat was still sore and Malia was still recovering from the multiple gunshots from that night she took her mom's powers and saved Braeden and Stiles.

I'd love to, not now, but I'd love to soon! She smiled.

Great! She kissed Malia's cheek, an actual kiss could wait. Malia's cheeks tinted slightly pink.

Now what movie should we watch? Uh, High School Musical 2? Mal, we watched that one 7 times! I don't care, I think it's funny and cringey.

Scott entered hearing the arguement. I really want to see that movie again, though. NOT YOU TOO, MCCALL!

The three of them enjoyed the movie, Scott was ridiculously dancing to "Bet On It". They hadn't laughed this much in such a long time.


End file.
